<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fortified by deadmetal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305953">fortified</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadmetal/pseuds/deadmetal'>deadmetal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>hyrule(s) compendium [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Nonbinary Wild (Linked Universe), Selectively Mute Wild (Linked Universe), it's about... the pumpkins, just some sibs... cooking some stew...</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:02:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadmetal/pseuds/deadmetal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Objectively speaking, Sky knows he's not a good cook. Most food is completely doomed in his hands. He can't tell when food is undercooked <em>or </em>overcooked, doesn't know when the skin of meat is seared or simply burnt, doesn't understand how cooking "to taste" works. However, he's an <em>excellent </em>sous-chef, especially in comparison to the rest of his traveling companions (sans for Wild, of course).</p>
</blockquote><p>
Who <em>isn't</em> grateful to have a good pumpkin on hand?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sky &amp; Wild (Linked Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>hyrule(s) compendium [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>fortified</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Objectively speaking, Sky knows he's not a good cook. Most food is completely doomed in his hands. He can't tell when food is undercooked <em>or </em>overcooked, doesn't know when the skin of meat is seared or simply burnt, doesn't understand how cooking "to taste" works. However, he's an <em>excellent </em>sous-chef, especially in comparison to the rest of his traveling companions (sans for Wild, of course). </p><p>Wild being the <em>actual </em>chef, naturally.</p><p>They just landed in Legend's Hyrule, near the edge of the Lost Woods. It's late though, so the heroes decided to camp the night and make their way to Legend's home in the morning.</p><p>Sky and Wild are seated around the cooking pot, both on stumps with a makeshift portable table that Wild managed to stuff into the Sheikah Slate so they could spread ingredients out more efficiently.</p><p><em>'Peel and chop?' </em>Wild asks, handing Sky five orange-yellow carrots. Sky eagerly pulls out a knife, cutting the skins off the carrots. </p><p><em>'Swift carrots,' </em>Wild explains after they dump some grated rock salt into the cooking pot with the simmering milk. <em>'They're good for speed.'</em></p><p>Wild looks so peaceful when they're cooking. They've explained their lack of memories to the rest of the Chain fairly early on in knowing them, and Sky knows better than to press, but he just gets the inkling that Wild used to cook a lot before their memories were lost.</p><p>"Incredible," Sky murmurs, cutting a tip off of the carrot to take a bite. They're sweet, a little earthy, and crisp. Maybe it's just the placebo, but Sky swears just the tip already gave him a boost of energy like he can chop and peel at a much faster and more efficient rate. "You're very talented."</p><p>Wild's ears twitch at the compliment. Sky smiles at the sight. "I've tried <em>so </em>hard at cooking, you know," he says absentmindedly, chopping the rest of the carrot up. "In Skyloft, lots of crops don't grow. We had pumpkins — that's our signature crop — and we have some other stuff here and there. Just what we absolutely needed to survive. I can make almost anything out of a pumpkin! But we haven't had a pumpkin in a really long time."</p><p>Wild looks at Sky with an eyebrow raised.</p><p>"Obviously when <em>we</em> hunt — we as in us nine — we end up collecting meat, and there's no meat up in the clouds. We only had what we could grow," Sky explains, handing Wild the cutting board with the chopped carrots. Wild pushes them in with the milk and salt, and hands the board back to Sky so he can continue chopping. He does. He also keeps talking, going on and on about pumpkins. "And really, Twilight has pumpkins in Ordona, said they grow right in his village, but we never got to go there! The will of the goddess moved us to another Hyrule before I got the chance to get my hands on a pumpkin…"</p><p>Wild flicks Sky's forehead. </p><p>"Ow," Sky whines, hands instantly moving to cover up where Wild flicked him. When he moves his gaze up and away from the cutting board, he realizes Wild's holding a pumpkin. </p><p>Sky gapes at it. </p><p><em>'Fortified pumpkin,' </em>Wild says after they set the pumpkin down next to them. <em>'They grow plenty in a village in my Hyrule. We've already started making carrot stew, but tomorrow we can make some meat-stuffed pumpkin? Or some pumpkin pie, or pumpkin stew… If I had known you liked it so much, I would've made it more often. I'm sorry.'</em></p><p>"Goddess above," Sky looks at the pumpkin in awe. "Wild, you don't have to apologize. Thank you so much!"</p><p>Sky feels like his heart is glowing. Pumpkin is a nostalgia food for him, and he didn't expect Wild to have any stored in their slate. A silly assumption, really — Wild has carrots and herbs and meats of all kinds, why not a pumpkin? Sky feels so giddy knowing he'll get to eat some pumpkin dishes soon and well into the future. Oh, he's elated. He closes his eyes, suddenly overwhelmed with gratitude. He loves his new siblings of courage.</p><p>He hears some rustling. Sky opens his eyes.</p><p>Wild is holding five gratitude crystals.</p><p>Sky gasps. "Oh, I haven't seen these in quite a long time!"</p><p>Wild looks at the crystal in amazement. <em>'Looks like a star fragment,' </em>they say. Their eyes meet Sky's, practically sparkling. <em>'What is this?'</em></p><p>"It's a gratitude crystal," Sky says, taking one crystal from Wild's hand. "They form when a person is overwhelmed by another's good deeds. I collected eighty of them on my journey, and I haven't really seen one since. I didn't realize <em>I </em>could make gratitude crystals too…"</p><p>Wild stares at the crystals remaining in their hands. They set three down, now only holding one. Their fingers dip in the grooves of the crystal. Wild brings it up to their nose and sniffs deeply. </p><p>Sky is confused.</p><p>Wild looks satisfied at the assessment, whatever the assessment was, and <em>tosses the crystal in the cooking pot.</em></p><p>"Um!?" Sky blinks. Once, twice, thrice. "E-Excuse me?"</p><p>Sky watches as Wild mixes the crystal in with the stew. For good measure, Wild summons some Hyrule herbs out of their slate, mincing them and letting them add flavor to the carrot stew. To Sky's amazement, the crystal <em>does </em>begin to break down, its amber hue melting into the milk and giving a stew a golden color.</p><p>Wild covers the pot with a lid and turns to Sky. <em>'It's like a star fragment,' </em>Wild says like that's any explanation. <em>'Star fragments make meals more filling. It seems your gratitude crystals do too — and we got five at once!'</em></p><p>Sky supposes that the feeling of gratitude isn't inherently a mineral and that this won't kill them all. Besides, Wild's a good cook. The <em>actual </em>chef for the nine heroes of courage. Surely they know what they're doing.</p><p>...Especially if they've eaten a star fragment before.</p><p>"Wild?" Sky hisses, suddenly very concerned. "Why did you decide to eat a piece of a star!?"</p><p>Wild shrugs. <em>'To see if I could.'</em></p><p>Blink.</p><p>Sky can't help the chortle that escapes him. Then another, and another, and finally Sky has fallen off the stump where he was seated, laughing towards the clouds. Sky shakes with laughter, getting the attention of the rest of the camp. </p><p>"What's so funny!?" Wind calls out. </p><p>"Nothing!" Sky manages through wheezes. With each puff of his chest, he swears another crystal comes popping out. </p><p><em>'Nothing at all,' </em>Wild assures cheerfully, storing each new crystal in their slate with glee.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you all have no idea how hard im manifesting a skyward sword remake. come on nintendo. skyward sword 10 year anniversary... you know you wanna release skyward sword hd. you KNOW you want to.</p><p>anyway thanks for reading my first LU fic!!!! i definitely have more ideas for these losers and i can't wait to put my ideas to paper (or to google doc).</p><p>♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>